


Full moon sickness

by Anima_W



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_W/pseuds/Anima_W
Summary: sal finds it odd how Larry stays home sick from school every month and finally  decides to find out what's really  going on





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get my creative juices flowing again so here 's a one-shot just to get started again (if requested I might make another chapter but I don't want this one to be something long because I already have so many other things i need to finish), I got 3 fanfictions I still need to work on and work-related stuff among other things, my mom is also moving so updates will be slow for those who follow my other fanfictions right now, I hope this will keep you interested in my work I honestly don't think I'm that good but I try and I really appreciate any support, it keeps me going, thanks so much for reading!

Sal knew there was something off about his best friend, he didn't know what but ever since they first meet Larry had been 'sick' once every month and Sal was not allowed to see him 'you'll risk getting sick too' had both Lisa and Larry said and in the beginning he had believed them, but as time went on and Larry got sick around the same time every month Sal began to worry, it couldn't be anything serious could it? Lisa never let Larry stay home if he wasn't really sick. But it was always just a few days and larry seemed more alert and healthy the days after he got back than he usually did, Sal and everyone he knew was always a bit slow and tiers right after being sick so it was a mystery to him how his friend would seem in such a good shape right after a sickness, a sickness that plagued him once a month. After almost 3 years of friendship, Sal decided he had to know what was really going on if he got sick so be it, his curiosity was too strong at this point, he had to know. He decided to go visit Larry unannounced the first day he got sick, which luckily enough was on a weekend this month so he didn't have to worry about missing school if he got sick, he snuck down when night had fallen that day, careful not to wake his dad and careful not to wake Lisa once he was down in the basement and using his spare key to unlock the door to the apartment. He slowly made his way to Larrys room and peeked inside, it was dark but he didn't hear anything, no snoring, no sniffling or coughing from a cold, not even heavy breathing , odd... he snuck inside and decided to turn the lights on, so he did... nothing, Larry was nowhere to be found. Where could he be? If he was sick he should be in his room, sleeping or at least resting... he sat down on Larry's bed and tried to figure out where he might be... maybe the bathroom? But then he would have heard him when he got inside the apartment right? The back door opened and Sal froze, was that larry? no... it sounded to big... and Larry's shoes and jacket were still in the room... the noise from the door sounded like a big animal, heavy almost growly breathing, the sound of water dripping, it was raining outside and the smell of wet dog hit him oddly enough and as the sound of heavy paws came down the stairs, he was still frozen in place, was it a big dog? no... dogs cant open doors... the fear of a big dog coming down the stairs made him tremble, he had learned to tolerate small dogs by now but big dogs still scared him ever since that day... he held his breath and kept his eyes on the stairs, then, out of the shadows cast from the dark stairway a pair of huge paws appeared followed a human-like frame, much bigger than a normal human, the creature stepped out in the light and stopped, confused by the light in the room, then it spotted him, Sal felt like his heart was gonna stop, the big beast stared right at him, dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, legs like a wolf or dog, but thicker to support the broad muscular upper body, long thick arms a thick neck and a wolf-like head, with big scary looking teet, its hand like front paws had long sharp claws and the whole body was covered in thick dark brown fur, longer on the top of its head and on its back. The beast took a step closer making Sal pull himself further up on the bed, then it spoke

”sal?” the voice was deep and almost growly, most likely because it was difficult to form words with that snout.

Sal's eyes widened, even more, behind his prosthetic face as he realized the voice was that of his best friend despite the deep growling added to it it was definitely Larry's voice and everything made sense now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was going to be a one-shot but I like werewolves so...

Sal wasn't the type of person to just pas out but he didn't remember falling asleep ether al he knew was that it was morning and he was tucked into Larrys bed... had he fallen asleep while figuring out where Larry was and dreamt the whole thing, it seemed so real... he stretched out on the bed realising he was not alone in the room he sat up slowly, looking around to spot Larry sitting in front of a painting he'd been working on for a couple of days, to distracted with his brushstrokes to realize Sal was awake. Sal stared at him for a bit, confused and still a bit out of it.

”Larry?” he almost whispered. Wich startled his friend just a bit.

”shit dude! I thought you were still sleeping” he put his paint and brushes away. And faced him more. Looking a bit nervous and worried.

”how are you feeling?”

”I'm alright... what happened last night? I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not...”

”oh eh... wanna tell me what you do remember?” he fidgeted a bit with a loose strand on his pants, more torn then the ones he usually wore. Sal eyed him a bit before deciding to start from the beginning, how he had snuck into the apartment to check on Larry and how he had sat down on his bed when he was nowhere to be found.

”and then I'm not sure if I fell asleep but it was so real...” he continued bu describing what he remembered after that, how Larry had come down the stairs except he wasn't looking like himself and was more beast than human. He noticed how Larry would squirm awkwardly in his seat while he listened to the detailed description of the beast Larry Sal had seen.

”oh haha sounds like a really weird dream” he tried to laugh it off but sal knew him too well to know he was trying to hide something.

”I'm not so sure it was a dream, Larry... I'm serious...”

Larry swallowed thickly.

”so you think I'm a big hairy beast? That's... ridiculous sal...” he was trying really hard to sound like he didn't believe Sal.

”you can tell me if it wasn't a dream larry...”

”sal...”

”I mean it, Larry, we don't keep secrets remember?”

larry took a deep breath working up the courage to speak.

”ok...” he looked Sal in the eyes. ”just don't freak out on me dude...”

”I didn't freak out when we found out what was in the lunch meat at school...”

”haha ok yeah that's true but still... it's gonna be a lot to take in...”

”just tell me already Larry” sal was starting to get impatient, he really didn't like being kept in the dark. 

”ok ok!” he hesitated ”so... it wasn't a dream sal... I'm... I'm a werewolf... not the kind who eats people tho I swear!” he waited nervously for Sal's reaction.

”ok...”

”ok? Just 'ok'?” 

”Yeah, just 'ok'”

”dude I just told you in a monster and all you say is 'ok'!?”

”what am I supposed to say, Larry!?”

”I don't know! I never told anyone before... I thought maybe you'd have questions and stuff...”

”I do but I'm saying 'ok' cause I'm cool with you being a werewolf Larry... especially if you don't harm anyone...”

”oh...” they were bout quiet for a while, bout trying to process what had just been said.

”so... does this mean Lisa...?”

”yeah...”

”ok... how long have you...?”

”technically my whole life, but I didn't start to change until puberty, that was really fucking confusing...”

”God I can't even imagine...” they both laughed a bit, the tension starting to eas slowly the more they talked, Sal was surprisingly accepting, but then again it was Sal, he was the kindest most accepting person Larry knew.


	3. Chapter 3

After talking some more Sal had learned quite a few things, one: Larry was born a werewolf but didn't develop his werewolf form until he started puberty, which was confusing enough without having to deal with supernatural changes as well, which made sense, and two: his mother, Lisa, was bitten in her late teens, both of them were thankfully in control while in there beast forms, Larry had of course been more 'wild' when he first started to change because of hormones combined with the animalistic restlessness that came with the full moon change. Larry told Sal he didn't harm humans but he did go 'hunting' during the full moon to rid himself of that extra energy, he didn't kill anything tho because he made sure to eat a lot more the days before so he didn't get the urge to kill something, which was one of the reasons he didn't go to school the days before and after a full moon, he needed to eat and not get aggravated or he might actually snap and attack someone, Sal was thankful Larry felt confident enough to tell him all this, but there was one more thing he was curious about but hesitant to ask. 

”so... one more thing...” he finally started.

”shoot” Larry had laid down on the bed next to Sal, feeling more relaxed now that Sal knew his secret and didn't judge him for it.

”all your senses are heightened during the full moon after you have changed right?”

”Yeah?” he waited for Sal to get to the point of the question.

”does that mean you kinda know what people are feeling? Like can you smell fear and... stuff?”

”oh yeah I smell EVERYTHING, sometimes it's a bit overwhelming and it lasts a bit after I turn back. you smell pretty nervous right now, what's wrong? You didn't smell like that a moment ago”

Sal had to admit, he was impressed Larry could pick that up from just his smell, it did make him nervous that Larry might figure out his own dark little secrets, he had told Larry they didn't keep secrets which now made him feel bad cause of his own secret he'd been keeping.

”its...” he trailed off, not sure if he should confess, then Larry suddenly sat up starting to sniffing him.

”w...what are you doing Larry?” he could feel his face and ears heat up, Larry could obviously not see his face turning red luckily.

”you smell different than normal... I can't really tell what it is tho...” that made Sal squirm more nervous than ever, what if Larry figured out he found him attractive just by smell? well, he was more than just attractive, Sal was sure he had a crush on his friend who was currently sniffing him, getting a bit to close to be able to determine what the smell might be. 

”Oh, I know!” Sal froze, had he really just figured it out?

”you smell kinda like Travis does when he gets close to you” he frowned, ”why do you smell like that asshole Sal? You don't hate me do you?” he looked so sad and worried at Sal it felt like his heart was gonna break from the way Larry looked at him.

”NO! I'd never hate you Larry!” 

”then what is it?” Larry tilted his head like a big puppy, begging for a treat, trying to make Sal talk. Sal finally gave in.

”Ok I'll tell you... but its kinda hard to admit... I've had a secret too... something I was afraid to tell you...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for requests/suggestions for upcoming chapters, so if there's anything you want to happen PLEASE tell me and i might do it :)

”the truth is... I have... I've been...” he didn't know a good way to say it, and kept fumbling over his choice of words while Larry watched him patiently, those big brown eyes staring at him made him fumble, even more, tugging nervously on one of his pigtails to try and get himself together until he finally took a deep breath and just let it spill out.

”the truth is, that I have had a crush on you almost as long as I've known you, and I didn't wanna say anything, cause... I didn't wanna ruin what we have, as friends I mean... I didn't want you to think differently about me, and I didn't want you to try and make me feel better about it...” he held his breath looking back at Larry who was staring at him with wide eyes now. They both sat there for a while just looking at each other until Larry finally spoke. 

”That's... actually a bit of a relief...”

”it is?” Sal was confused now.

”yeah... I... I like you to Sal...” he rubbed the back of his neck, obviously feeling a bit embarrassed.

”you do?” he felt like he sounded stupid the way he kept questioning every word Larry said, but it felt so unreal for Larry to have the same feelings he had, and he kind of had to make sure he heard him right.

”yeah... I mean maybe not as long as you liked me but I do like you... like... more than friends... and not like a brother either... well you are like a brother but you know what I mean right?” Sal nodded, not sure what else to say, his body, and especially his face and ears felt hot.

”so...” Larry continued ” I suppose this means when you smell like this... that means you like me?” it meant more than that but neither wanted to go there right now, it was a bit soon to talk about that kind of attraction.

”yeah...”

”I guess that means Travis isn't really an ass then... he just likes you and hides it by being a fucking homophobe?”

Sal chuckled feeling a bit bad that Travis secret was out.

”Yeah, I kind of knew that, but I promised not to say anything...”

”I won't tell if you won't” Larry smiled, understanding Travis just a little bit better now. ”enough about Travis...” he moved in a bit closer to sal. ” does this mean I can ask you out on a date... like... in a few days...?”

”uh yeah...” sal knew he was blushing now. ”why not today? It's a weekend...”

”I could, but I'm still..... you know...”

”oh...oooh right! the moon thing! got ya!” he had almost forgotten about Larry needing some time off during a full moon. Larry bust out laughing. 

”how the hell did you forget about a thing like that?”

”well excuse me! its a lot to take in!” sal tried to sound dramatic but burst out laughing as well. They laughed together for a bit before they calmed down and just laid back on the bed.

”does this mean I need to start bringing dog treats with me to school?” sal joked, with Larry being a werewolf and all.

”Ew, no, please don't! ahaha~” Larry snorted, not offended at all. ”its ok if you pet me tho” he half-joked.

”if you start licking me in public, I will spray you with a water bottle” 

”hahaha! I won't lick you in public dude!” 

”so you'd lick me when nones around then?” Sal joked again but realized how that might have sounded too late. Larry just grinned wide at Sal was trying to explain himself. 

”I could lick you right now if I wanted~” he teased.

”don't you dare!” Sal squeaked loudly when Larry wrestled him down on the bed, teasingly pretending to try and lick his prosthetic face. 

”nooooo~” Sal squealed and laughed trying to get Larry of off him. 

”yeeeesssss~” Larry chuckled, but was cut of by Sal's fingers jamming into his sides, making him howl surprised, snickering and giggling when the fingers started to move, forcing him to fall of Sal in an attempt to get away from the tickling, but failing as Sal took advantage of his weakness and sat on top of him, mercilessly tickling him, both laughing loudly again until Larry was out of breath, begging for mercy. 

They stayed in Larrys room the rest of that day, talking and just being themselves, not leaving the room except for getting food and bathroom breaks. They were closer than ever and for a good reason, they no longer had any secrets from etcher. When it started to get late Sal offered to stay and keep Larry company during his 'less human' hours. They were both nervous but they knew they would be fine, Lisa ha already been informed that Sal knew and had prepared snacks for them, mostly for larry tho as a precaution.


End file.
